Team Beta
Team Beta is a field team which is a part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. A four person team under the command of Cassandra Flick, the team is capable of general assignments but lacks a trained person for undercover work. History Team Beta found its roots in Interpol, Cassandra Flick and Jean-Baptiste Odilon being made partners on an assignment after the fall of the Paradise Foundation. After the assignment ended the team members were approached by Lucienne Christophe and they worked to become founders of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. As both members are also Assistant Directors of the agency criticisms have been levelled against Team Beta's composition, but the missions they've been on have been successful. After the Ashley Tisdale incident the team briefly took on extra members, first Palmira Tiago for an undercover operation, and later Nessa Kelly to get her some field experience. Both have since moved on to Team Zeta, leaving Team Beta as two person team again. After a second recruitment phase veteran Interpol agents Gregory Barnes and Anna Sokolov, also a couple like Cassandra and JB, were added. JB and Cassandra also became the first team within the ITEA to have members that were engaged to one another. Cassandra became the formally recognized leader, though ideally she and JB share the command responisbility. Members Current Emily Deschanel.jpg|Cassandra Flick* Leader and Investigation Expert|link=Cassandra Flick Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon Second-in-Command and Negotiation Expert|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Milo Ventimiglia.jpg|Gregory Barnes Tactical Expert|link=Gregory Barnes Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov Science Expert|link=Anna Sokolov Rochelle Aytes.jpg|Leila Banks Secretary|link=Leila Banks Formerly Jennifer Lopez 2.jpg|Palmira Tiago Espionage Expert|link=Palmira Tiago Olivia Wilde.jpg|Nessa Kelly Rookie|link=Nessa Kelly Attached Alessio Sakara 3.jpg|Marcus Corrado Rookie|link=Marcus Corrado Missions Operation Green Lady *Location: New York City, New York, USA For Interpol JB and Cassandra went undercover as lovers in New York who were looking to buy a mistress. A human-trafficking ring was bringing in European women to serve as sex slaves for wealthy people (known as Operation Green Lady), and it was suspected there might be a connection to the Paradise Foundation. Ultimately it was just normal trafficking and after almost a month the couple were able to visit a 'shop' and after successfully buying a woman they called for a raid. Dozens of women were rescued and the Mayor of New York presented the couple with a commendation. Type-7 Chip Shipments *Location: Sydney, Australia In September of 2009, soon after the formation of the ITEA, Team Beta travelled to Sydney where shipments of chips were believed to be originating. After two weeks of work once again posing as a couple looking for a sexual thrill the couple found members of a social club were using them to exploit their fellow members and were hoping to sell the chips to crime syndicates in China. The criminals were all arrested and sent to prison. Ashley Tisdale *Location: Various Ashley Tisdale, one of the two inventors of Type-7, was attempting to get revenge for her losses. Various IT agents were attacked and Team Beta tried to determine the source. Ultimately the team helped lead the investigation and post-action clean-up. Club Mannequin *Location: Paris, France Rumors of a place called Club Mannequin were circulating Paris, so Team Beta was sent in. Having a hard time establishing a connection with possible links to the club, Palmira Tiago joined the team, relegating Cassandra and JB to supporting roles. Eventually Arlette Bouchard led Palmira to the club, but Palmira got sloppy and nearly managed to get her and three civilians killed. Nessa Kelly and Marcus Corrado managed to make the operation succeed, but both of the prime culprits escaped after being arrested. The White Rose *Location: Dubai, UAE Along with Nessa Kelly, JB and Cassandra were sent to Dubai after rumors that secret weapons-deals were going on and among the items was one of the lost Paradise Foundation Time-Stoppers. At the auction the item was ultiamtely revealed to be a fake, though Type-7 was used to make it seem like it worked. The auctioneers were arrested, one of them killed by the angry purchaser of the fake weapon. Ouroboros * Location: London, UK and New York, USA After the kidnapping of several ITEA agents Team Beta was deployed to Waterloo Station in the hope of supporting the capture of Ouroboros agents behind the act. The team was then deployed to New York in hopes of taking down Ouroboros after the initial mission failed, the team leading with Team Gamma and ultimately being responsible for the capture of several people. Egyptian Shell Game * Location: Cairo, Alexandra and Hamunaptra, Egypt After determining that Type-7 was being smuggled out of Egypt in large quantities Team Beta needed to investigate, starting in Cairo while GRID agents Yeardley Luxby and Avrum Zurer investigated Hamunaptra. In Alexandria the Team determined Pauline Foley was a key smuggler but she captured Anna Sokolov, shipping her to Hamunaptra. In Hamunaptra Stan Criswell was captured, Anna was rescued and the operation was shut down but Foley remained at large along with Criswell's partner Kira Chase. Category:Teams Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA